


Misty Cheesecake

by misskateha



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskateha/pseuds/misskateha
Summary: Kate and Daisy run from a royal army and find themselves fighting mystic forces in the Egyptian library.





	1. Chapter 1

\---

Misty Cheesecake

"Shit, fuck, mother bitch, keep running!" Kate was screaming at Daisy who was running beside her. They were weaving through alleyways and leaping over debris. "What the hell were you thinking?! You are going to get us fucking killed!" Daisy shouted. 

Kate was smirking at the remark and kept running ahead. Behind them was the shouting of men and whistles being blown. "They went right, no left, no there! There! Are you fucking blind?!" The private army of his Royal Highness was in pursuit of the two ladies. having a hard time keeping up they thought maybe cutting them off would do the trick. Little to their knowledge the pair were two steps ahead of them, rushing forward, Daisy winked at Kate, and with the flick of her finger, they both shot into the hair and over the wall. By the time the army of men turned the corner, the pair had disappeared. 

"What a bunch of idiots." Daisy chuckled. "Aye, bunch of nitwits I'd say." Kate replied. Both catching their breath, looked at one another, and laughed hysterically. Kate lifted her finger and gave it a snap, their sweaty boyish attire changed instantly into proper dresses. Locking arms, Daisy whispered to Kate, "You know we could have been caught and tortured for breaking that ancient vase. That was some classic artifact and you pushed it off like a cat pushing a teacup off the table." 

Kate smiled menacing, "Classic pottery my ass, thing was a filthy fake. Half the crap in there isn't real. It's all a facade. Honestly, his Royal Highness just likes blowing smoke up his ass to feel important. Deep down he's a sod and a child who likes to feel important. I will gladly break all his trash."   
Daisy whistled, "Damn, you are saucy about his Royal Highness. What did he do to piss you off? Tell me, I am quite curious." Kate rolled her eyes, "Seriously Daisy, how long have you known me and you ask this? His bloody existence bothers me and his terrible hair, with his terrible ability to be a decent human being. Him living disgusts me and any way to disrupt his vanity brings me eternal joy." Daisy tilted her head in amusement. 

Making their way downtown, the pair were on their way to the library. They had a certain story they were looking for. A story in which they need to find answers. Surrounded by cobblestone and merchants, Daisy and Kate made their way through the bustling streets of 1825 Egpyt. The pyramids were all the rage, people flocked to marvel at the sites, wondering what curses lied in wait for the next discovery. Having been filled with tourists from Europe and America, the ladies stood out like a sore thumb. Women rarely traveled alone, for it brought suspicion and dangers. These two loved the danger, the thrill of being jumped at any moment, the thrill of people snickering at them gave way to so many justifications for, well danger. Boredom frightened the ladies more than death itself. Looking at the pair non would suspect their age or who they really were. Another added thrill to the adventure.

\---

The sky was clear, stars were starting to make their way in view. Daisy looked up as they approached the library, wondering if the gods were getting ready for bed. Kate had a glimmer in her eyes, something was in there, something really delicious. Chills ran down her spine and she grinned. Daisy felt it too, the excitement brought the adrenaline to their bodies. Entering the large doors, the pair made their way through the stacks of books. The smell of dust on the books, newly printed pages, and the musky oak wood of the shelves made Kate insatiably happy. This is where she loved to be, that, and the laboratory. Her pace quickened when she got near the stairs. "Close, we are so close," Kate spoke to her herself. Daisy knew that look in Kate's eye, she was determined, she found what they were looking for. 

Close to the top of the stairs Kate let go of Daisy's arm, closed her eyes, and listened for the soft flutter of pages. Faintly she heard the pages giving a soft purr, Kate opened her eyes and turned left. Daisy smiled and followed suit, she loved these scavenger hunts. Left, left again, right, straight, hold, straight again, right, finally left. Kate stood in front of a small bookshelf tucked away in the ancient rune section of the library. Not many lingered here, ancient books weren't popular amongst folk, mainly due to the newspaper being invented. Gossip made its way into people's minds like an infectious disease. History, science, and imagination was lost to the new world. Worlds changed as they both knew, it's the way of life, yet it didn't change the fact it saddened the ladies. 

"Shhh hold you're breathing is distracting, I can't hear the pages," Kate told Daisy. Daisy placed her hands over her mouth and let Kate concentrate. Kate glided her fingers across the binding of the books, letting the pages call to her. She felt her fingertips get warmer and warmer. "Mmm, there you are," Kate whispered. As Kate pulled the book off the shelf Daisy felt an ominous breeze pass through her hair. "Fuck, uhh Kate, we aren't alone. Better speed the process up. Company will be here shortly." "Well then that was quick, the book isn't playing nice. You mind buying me some time love?" Kate boasted to Daisy. 

Without a word, Daisy flicked her wrist immediately clad in armor, she prepared for some proper slaughter. The air grew thick, the miasma was growing along with the unsettling silence. Daisy licked her lips and rushed forward with a flash she was gone. Kate looked after her comrade and wished her the best on her fight. "Right back to you little feisty thing you, let's get you all buttered up and ready for full exposure," Kate told the book. It shook at her touch and began to fight against her. Kate loved when the books fought back, it meant this was going to be a nasty, dangerous, risky, adventure. Kate licked her fingers and flicked them together creating a loud click. The book levitated in the air, struggling against the magic hold. Kate then began the ritual.

Dark miasma surrounded Daisy, as well as, the thundering tiny footsteps rushing towards her. "Goblins, you're fucking sending little slimy goblins. What a joke," Daisy shouted out. Grasping her sword she prepared her battle stance, closed her eyes, and let a monster swing through the air. As if slicing through a perfectly baked dark chocolate cake, the heads and torsos of the goblins glided through the air. Blood splattered all over Daisy who felt the rush of hunger for more death. She drooled at the sight of decapitation. "More give me more!" Daisy felt the hunger rise the more blood she shed. Slicing through the goblins like little weeds on the valley, she cleaned the filth that tried to interrupt the adventure. "Feed me more, more," her sword sung as it sliced. Daisy felt free in this state, a state of chaos. No order, simply pure chaos. Free to do what she wanted without judgment, slaughtering goblins is nothing but a warm-up. Daisy was a machine, a killing machine lusting for more bodies. "More, give me more!" howled Daisy. 

Meanwhile, Kate's eyes turned red and she began the incantations for releasing the book. It fought against her only making her stronger and more determined. She licked the tip of her left pointer finger and slid it in the book. it shuddered and without hesitation opened. A loud cry burst from the pages and almost threw Kate across the room. "That was a nasty little trick, naughty naughty thing you are. Now come out and let's play a game." Kate said to the book. Following the cry, arrows began shooting out of the book directly at Kate, she quickly transformed into mist and the arrows went through her. Transforming back, Kate bobbed her head and with a thud, red smoke enveloped the book sucking the soul that bound it. "This is nothing little one, keep fighting, it will only make you suffer. Come to me and I will make everything so much better." Kate licked her lips. The book gave one more outburst which was easily dodged by Kate and then it gave way to the force that tugged at it. Kate delicately brought the book to her face, caressing it against her cheeks say whispered, "Good boy. Love, you done yet, we best be going before things get weird." Kate beckoned Daisy. 

Daisy heard the echo of her mate's voice. "Booooo I was just getting started." Standing on a pile of bodies, she tapped her sword with approval and made her way back through the miasma. Emerging through the darkness she saw Kate rubbing the book all over her face. Daisy smiled, "Do you need a moment hun, you look like you need some privacy." Kate flipped Daisy off, with a lighthearted smile, Daisy changed out of her armor and back into her dress. 

"You know how much I love separating the soul from the book. It's like cracking the skull of a troll or like crab off the coast of Tahiti. It makes me happy don't rob me of that." Kate pouted. "Well, let's get on with it, did you at least enjoy eating the soul?" Daisy spoke while fixing her hair. "No, I put it in a jar for later. I am still quite full from earlier," Kate exclaimed. 

Locking eyes the pair were ready to move on, flicking her wrist, Kate made the book open and a bright light began to grow from the center. Its vibrant strength grew, encapsulating the pair. They closed their eyes and with a flash, they were gone. The library stood still, empty and quiet. 

A blink of light flew across the sky, without a sound the pair appeared. Eyes still closed, the smell of pine with a floral aroma filled their nostrils. The sounds of deer calling for their mates, falcons screaming as they chased their prey, and waves crashing on the rocks, the pair smiled and opened their eyes. The sun was rising in the East, the pair turned to the sun and without hesitation, they made their way to the cliffside. "Welcome to Ancient Greece darling," Kate said.


	2. Salted Fish and Figs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Kate make their way to Ancient Greece, hunting for mythical beasts. An unannounced stranger makes his way into the story, leaving Kate confused and weary. A great battle ensues and many die. Daisy and Kate make a decision to find more mythical creatures as the story takes another turn.

You know, this could be our forever home. We could find a cute little hillside house, looking over the coast, with goats. We could be simple olive farmers," Daisy said between sips of wine. "And give up killing gods and starting trouble? Are you turning soft on me?" Kate smirked at Daisy.

It was a warm afternoon, the breeze cooled the sweat that lingered on the ladies skin. Sitting at a quiet table outside of Knossos, sipping on wine, bread, salted fish, and figs, they enjoyed the humid summer weather. Ancient Greece, a place filled with wine and olives, along with gods, monsters, and cults, was a bowl of treats for the ladies. Too many treats and not enough time to enjoy half of it. "I mean, you're right, a simple life would be nice, but knowing me I would get bored. It is a nice idea you know. The two of us and our own little place, even if it's for a little bit," Daisy spoke as she looked at a goat chasing a little girl through the olive trees.

"Right, well maybe when things quiet downstairs we can figure something out. Right now, we have too much work to do for father and I honestly am not in the mood to listen to him gripe about how we failed him in the afterlife. He drabbles on and on," Kate replied after drinking the last of her wine. Delicately biting into an olive, she looked at Daisy. Worried thoughts ran through her mind, wondering if Daisy was getting tired of the constant hunting and killing. What would a life of simplicity be like? All Kate has ever known was work, neverending work. From a young age, she watched over Daisy, both lost and forgotten by their parents only to be cursed by their failures. A tale to be told on another date and place. Shaking off her concern, Kate pulled out some coin and left it on the table. Daisy grabbed the last of the figs and placed them in her bag. They will need snacks for later. The two left the little makeshift restaurant and made their way down to the oceanic cave they heard about from the locals.

"I remember when you read to me about the Cyclops and how it ate men and kept sheep. Odyssey right? The guy who fought in the Trojan war only to get delayed returning home or some weird journey like that. One of my favorites only because of the wild situations he comes across. Seems so extreme for one man." Daisy chatted on. "Aye, was Odyssey, you begged me every night to read it to you. I thought I was going to have to burn the bloody book because we read it all the damn time," laughed Kate. Locked arms, the two made their way down passing several farmers. The air smelled of the ocean tied into the scent of cow manure and fragrant herbs. It smelt like the old countryside the ladies missed back home, wherever home was.

"What do you think it will look like?" Daisy asked Kate. "I would gander it will be quite large, smell like rancid milk combined with shit. It will either be completed nude or have ragged clothing envying that of a beggar. It will be clueless and lack any form of intelligence," Kate replied. "I hope this labyrinth creates an adventure in itself due to the lame fight that is about to take place. The glorification of beasts, demons, and monsters in stories all make them simple fairytales. I want to fight something that challenges us to the core," Daisy spoke while Kate formulated the details of their assault.

Daisy and Kate were sisters by folly not by blood, not like anyone could tell the difference. Kate was born to a demon of the underworld and an unknown necromancer, while Daisy was the spawn of a fallen god and warrior from some unknown time. Their pasts were filled with mystery, instead of trying to sort it out, they left the past in the past. Kate found Daisy trapped in a never-ending loop of battles, without breaks, food, or drink. Fascinated by how strong and resilient she was, Kate asked her proprietor if she could take her as an assistant. By this time Kate had been well versed in her skills as a dangerously powerful demonic necromancer and needed some help while she traveled through the fabled stories of yore from every culture. Daisy was only a child when Kate liberated her endless cycle of hell. Without a word, a deep connection bonded these two together. Aye, a tale for another time.

\---

The road twisted and turned around the isle as the ladies made their way to the famed labyrinth. Most had to obtain an audience with King Minos, but the ladies hadn't time for politics. Taking a detour the two set to the side and canvased the area. Several guards at the entrance to the labyrinth, servants frantically walking around, royals casually strolling about, it was a busy area. Typically, one would enter through a large door and begin the game, however, the ladies rather work in their own silence, making sure to keep the entertainment between themselves. The cave entrance was still a sight to behold. Gates several feet tall encase in solid gold, heavy oak pillars on each side, the gate was made to keep in something menacing inside. A rush of excitement pulsated through the pair.

"I smell death, wine, and glory! My, my this may be more spectacular than I originally thought. I feel the tormented souls of the many dead warriors and those thrown into the pit for a bit of sport. Resentment and anguish weigh heavy here," Kate whispered to Daisy. Daisy chuckled, "Oh Kate you and your disgusting obsession with torture and death. I swear nothing makes you happier than seeing people suffer."

"This is true, the suffering of others for my well-being is a suitable situation. Bear in my mind, I not in this purely for the suffering of others. The satisfaction of the hunt and rush of battling gives me the drive to continue this work, along with the constant search for knowledge," Kate replied as she gently placed a finger on the ground. The footsteps of those in the surrounding vibrated into her finger. Searching for the heavy steps of the Minotaur, Kate closed her eyes and listened. Tiny footsteps ran quickly through a narrow passage, followed by the heavy footsteps that left a trembling sound through the halls. "Found you," Kate whispered.

Meanwhile, Daisy kept a lookout memorizing the routes of the guards. She noticed one man hiding behind a merchant stand. His gaze was held on the same gates they were heading into. "Say who was the one that killed the Minotaur?" Daisy asked Kate. "I think his name was Theseus, a prince or something like that. Why do you ask?" Kate replied. "Well, I think we may have some company. Look at the merchant stand, he is standing there with his focus on the gates," Daisy nodded towards his location. From afar he looked tall, well built by stature, he wore a simple cloak that barely covered his face. He had armor underneath the cloak and a small sword hanging on his side. His skin was tan and sun worn, which made him look older than he was. His heartbeat was strong and fast. Both ladies sensed, he was a warrior, but whom?

Usually, the ladies take out any competition, yet this encounter felt different. Daisy placed her hand on Kate's shoulder and in response, Kate nodded.  
The sun slowly sank into the calming water. The sounds of people bustling about, animals started to slumber, and the air stood still. The sky was clear and the goddess Asteria laid out the stars making the constellations dance across the sky. It was truly a magical night and both ladies quietly sat under a tree waiting for the mysterious man to make a move.

"We have never used someone as bait, this is a bit exciting," Daisy clicked her heels together. Kate was lost in her thoughts, something felt off, different. She always had a plan and everything went smoothly, nothing out of the ordinary. This type of change threw her off, disorganized her thoughts and processes. Yet, at the same time, she knew this was something she should go along with. Daisy brushed the hair out of Kate's face, "Are you, okay dear? You look like you are in another world?" Kate closed her eyes, "All the stories we have gone through, never had we had such a strange anomaly. It troubles me, however, I want to see how it all plays out. We are in Ancient Greece, there are plenty of monsters and gods for us to hunt," Kate said. "I agree it is very strange, it seems like the air has changed. I don't sense any magic or dark energy from him. He is a mortal. As far as I remember in the story, Theseus only had the aid of the princess, no other male went into the labyrinth," Daisy said inquisitively.

\---

As they discussed the ambiguity of the situation, the mysterious man made his way towards the gate. Without making any noise, it gently pressed towards the gate unseen by the guards. The cloaked flapped gently with the ocean breeze. His movements were swift as the guards were distracted by a gambling game. He passed them with ease and scaled the gate like he was a gazette leaping over a fence. Once over the gate, he pulled the cloak off, revealing bronze-colored armor that bared the sigil of a lion. His tanned skin gleamed with sweat shaping the outlines of a tone young man. Long, curly waves brushed his face, his blue eyes show courage and strength. The labyrinth reflected in his pupils as we silently made his way into the chaos.

\---

Daisy and Kate watched as the man leaped over the gate and follow suit. Daisy flicked her wrist and the guards froze in place. As the pair approached the gate Kate whispered a spell and without a blink, the gate dissipated into thin air. As they entered the labyrinth, Daisy turned, snapped her fingers, and the gate reappeared, and the guards returned back to their game.

Kate circled her wrists, with each movement her simple peplos turned into full black armor. Her thighs were encased in a musky black metal, stronger than any steel forged by man. Demonic runes glowed across her chest and wrapped around her hips. A purple and black aura surrounded her as she prepared herself for the hunt. Daisy winked and snapped her fingers beginning the same transformation. Her body hugged with a silver armor rich with demonic runes circling her hips as if they were a belt. A blue aura made her a light in the dark. Kate waved her hands over the ground illuminating the footsteps of the stranger. Looking into the darkness they too made their way into the malevolent labyrinth.

\---

The deeper into the labyrinth they wander, the thicker the air became. The stench of shit and decaying bodies grew stronger, stinging the nostrils of all those who enter. It turned the stomachs of the strongest of men. Half-eaten body parts laid strewed around the grounds all in various states of decay. The walls were covered in blood and feces, maggots gorged on the rotting bodies, while the women causally walked past the carnage. Each body Kate passed, the souls of the fallen reached out to her for salvation. Kate slapped the hands of a deceased slave begging to return home. She had no time for the lowly souls of those sacrificed to the beast. She only wanted the Minotaur.

"His footsteps are becoming more frantic. He is getting lost, desperate. And here we thought he was some badass warrior. Fool can't even navigate a simple labyrinth," Daisy snickered. A little bit of relief brushed over Kate's face, but she felt that there was more to this man than they perceived. "He will find his footing, come let us stay close behind, but remain in the shadows. I want to see how this plays out," Kate wiped the sweat from her brow. Continuing to follow the stranger's footsteps, a terrible roar bellowed deep within the labyrinth. It knew they were there.

Panting, the man collapsed onto the ground. The air reeked and he was lost. He was losing time, he wanted the advantage of surprise on the creature. The glory of killing such a creature would bring an audience with the god of the underworld. He must reserve his energy for the fight was going to be strenuous. He had never fought against anything so large and dangerous. He had only trained with those of his legion. Nothing could have prepared him for this battle. Pulling himself up, the foul odor blew across his path and a harrowing roar pierced his ears. He looked up and dust mixed with shit flung into his eyes, blinding him. The Minotaur let out another roared and stomped down in front of the warrior.

Daisy and Kate turned the corner witnessing the massive Minotaur jump down to the man. Kate held her hand up, signaling for them to hold their positions. They would not interfere with the battle at hand.  
The warrior's eyes burned and he tried to clear them. Tears rolling down his eyes, blurring his vision even more. The warm breath from the Minotaur raised the hairs on his skin. He froze. Placing his hand on his hilt he waited for any sound. The booming stomps of the Minotaur's hoof signaled the man that it was getting ready to rush him. He heard the creature makes it move and with one swift strike, he hit the side of the creature. His sword shattered with contact and the man tossed into the wall like litter. Out of breath, the man clambered to get up, his eyes still burning, he threw himself to the side to avoid the crushing fist of the creature.

Slowly gaining his vision back, he made out the silhouette of the creature readying himself for another assault. Checking his peripherals he noticed a spear stuck in the torso of the corpse, he threw himself at it, rolling to avoid the large foot of the creature. The hoof made contact with the ground sending a shockwave causing the man to stumble. Bracing himself with the spear, he steadied himself, getting in a defensive position, the man was ready to fight.

\---

The pair sat up top the wall facing the scene playing in front of them. Daisy pulled out some leftover fig from the meal earlier and began snacking. "Surprisingly he has lasted longer than I thought, he is quite tenacious. I wager another 10 minutes then he will be a goner," Daisy giggled. Hand resting on her chin, Kate squinted and tilted her head as she observed the warrior. "I've read this story ten times over and no mention of another man battling the Minotaur, unless this was never witnessed. From my memory, Theseus received help from the princess and the designers of this labyrinth. Would it be possible the Minotaur was defeated because he was worn from a previous battle?" Kate spoke as he rubbed her forehead.

The man struggled to keep up with the creature. He was too fast for him and he couldn't catch his footing. The assault from the creature was vicious, leaving the man struggling to stay on his feet. His sides stung from lack of oxygen and he felt his muscle cramping. He needed to find a weakness and quick. His survival was critical to winning this battle and saving what was so dear to him. Remembering the first attack done, he picked up a handful of dirt and as the creature charged him, he threw the dirt into its face. The creature howled and in a rampage started rushing into every single wall causing dangerous stalagmites to crash to the ground.

Daisy and Kate watched as the battle turned chaotic, holding an umbrella over their heads, Daisy offered Kate some salted fish. Kate was too focused to notice the offering. "Should we prepare to crash this party or are we waiting till the end?" Daisy questioned while polishing up the last of her snacks. "Aye, I like to watch him die, then see who comes in after. This must play out, otherwise, I will lose what is left of my mind," Kate answered. Daisy sighed, she was growing a bit bored and had high expectations to fight the famous Minotaur.  
The man baffled at the situation, thinking to himself where did he go wrong. The dirt was supposed to blind him making him susceptible to an attack instead it made it angry and unthinkably strong. Unprepared for this move, the man stood in fear. Tears ran down his cheeks as he knew he had failed his mission. He wouldn't be gaining the audience he so desperately sought. Dropping the spear he fell to his knees and allowed the creature to stomp him to a bloody pulp. Bits and pieces of the man splattered on the walls and mixed with the dirt. The creature had no interest in devouring the flesh, his anger reaped in hatred of those living above made it a meal worth sacrificing.

Daisy nudged Kate who's facial expression said everything. The look of disgust on Kate's face paramount to that of human witnessing death for the first time. Daisy stood ready to jump down. but Kate grabbed her ankle and signaled her to sit. Daisy's shoulders slumped, she lazily sat down next to Kate. "We have to see what happens next," Kate stated.

The Minotaur let out one more thunderous roar and made its way to another corner of the labyrinth. All seemed calm until the heavy footsteps of another entity made its way around the corner. Theseus, with his string, jolted from the darkness ready for the fight. The Minotaur turned around gave the new fighter a powerful roundhouse kick, but the man dodged with perfect timing, thus the battle began.

Reciting the story of Theseus and Minotaur in her head, trying to remember how he won against it. There were different variations, one with his own hands, the other with a club or a sword. "What will he bring to the table?" Kate whispered to herself. A twinkle flickered in Daisy's eye, the excitement tingled in her bones. She reached into her sack to find more snacks only to realize she ate them all while watching the pathetic warrior earlier. Brushing the hair out of her face, she rested her hands under her chin in amusement.

The battle raged on as the two fought tirelessly against one another. Theseus movements were calculated, compared to the chaotic fist slams of the Minotaur. It was obvious the beast stood no chance against this being. Theseus was blessed by the gods giving him the advantage. "Boring," Kate thought to herself.

Kate stood up and without a step glided down to the dirty floor. Daisy clapped her hands and plopped down beside Kate. Walking towards the fight, Theseus saw both women casually approach him. "Big boy is all yours milady," Kate nodded to Daisy. With a flick of a finger, Daisy summoned her great ax and began playing with her newfound toy. Kate turned to Theseus, who stood there dumbstruck, "Such an unfortunate ending to such a legendary tale. Your story gave many hope and happiness only to learn you are a lame, insolent joke of a man." Theseus stood there, unable to speak, started trembling. He looked to the side and with eyes wide open, his jaw dropped as he saw Daisy dancing around the Minotaur like it was a puppy. Her movements came with ease, she wasn't breaking a sweat, and the Minotaur stood no chance against her.

Daisy loved all stories about greek mythology and being in one made her feel like she was living her best life. She didn't want to kill her prey, to be honest, how often do you get to actually be around your favorite childhood stories? Daisy looked over her shoulder to see Theseus's jaw drop to the ground and Kate looking at him with amusement. "Finally, she is having fun!" Daisy shouted in her brain. Fixing her attention back on the Minotaur, she decided it was time to end it's suffering before it got tired. The Minotaur, panting, made himself ready for a full-frontal charge digging its hooves in the ground, it launched itself at Daisy. With little effort, she kicked the tip of her great ax and it sliced his head clean off. The Minotaur's head bounced a few times before landing at the feet of Theseus.

Theseus looked down at the lifeless body of the mighty MInotaur beheaded effortlessly by a petite woman wielding a giant ax. Anger coursed through his blood and a newfound strength pulsed through his body. He turned to the other mysterious woman, standing there with her arms crossed along her breasts. "How dare you mock me! How dare you make me out for a fool! How dare you-" Theseus shouted. Kate picked some dirt from under her fingernail, waiting for him to get on with it. Theseus picked up a heavy oak club and swung to strike Kate straight across the face. When he thought he made contact, he surprisingly saw Kate holding her hand up as if saluting someone. On the other side of her hand was the club, in place, not moving. "Try harder," Kate sneered at Theseus.

He pulled back the club, threw it over his shoulder, and with a running start, he leaped into the air going for an overhead strike. Kate moved to the side as the club smashed into the ground with such force the splintered ends found their home inside Theseus's body. Impaled by his own weapon, the mighty Theseus laid slumped and defeated by his own pride.

"Ooofff, imagine what people will say when they see that," Daisy snorted. "I am sure the story will be twisted into some stupid concoction that he decapitated the Minotaur with such a heavy blow that sheer force decimated the club leaving the hero to die a hero's death. It is how it always goes, this is part of the reason why we do this," remarked Kate. "Aye, you are probably right. Still makes good for storytelling," Daisy replied.

Daisy snapped her finger and the great ax disappeared, as she walked to her companion, she heard the shouting of men coming from the far side of the labyrinth. "Welp that ended quicker than I wanted to, better get the fuck out of dodge unless we plan on killing all the guards too. I mean I am not against it," Daisy said. " We are not done here. This situation piqued my interest, I want to see what other surprises exist in this world. I think we should hunt more mythical beasts to draw out the attention of the gods," Kate said while changing her attire back into something more casual. Daisy jumped into the air with joy, "Oh boy, I have never fought a god before, this is going to be great!"

With a wave of her hand, Kate opened a portal leading to the island Sarpedon. As they left the corpses of the Minotaur and Theseus behind guards followed the string to bodies and with bewilderment, they stood gasping at the scene. They weren't the only eyes observing the carnage, in the rafters of the labyrinth a great owl ominously looked at the body of Theseus with a broken heart, it flew out of the labyrinth and towards Mount Olympus.


End file.
